1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle brakes, and more particularly to a structure for connecting a brake control cable to a brake caliper having a brake pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle brake includes a pair of brake calipers having brake pads and pivotably attached to a bicycle frame. The brake calipers are connected through a connecting mechanism to a brake control cable operable by a brake lever. The connecting mechanism is adjustable to determine a position of the control cable relative to the brake calipers, thereby to adjust positions of the brake calipers relative to a wheel.
One such construction is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 1987-187990. In the published prior construction, one of the brake calipers includes a cable clamping screw having an axis extending parallel to a pivotal axis of this caliper.
With the axis of the cable clamping screw extending parallel to the pivotal axis of the brake caliper, the caliper also tends to pivot under a force applied to turn and tighten the clamping screw in adjusting the position of the control cable. It is therefore necessary to turn the brake caliper when adjusting the cable clamping screw.